Getting into the game
by FinalfantasyXdude
Summary: Join Max as he gets sucked into the world of Final Fantasy X-2. WARNING THIS IS MY FIRST ONE! I hope you like din't forget to comment and tell me what you think. :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: It begins

"Max! You have five minutes or I'm pulling the plug on that thing!" That's what Mom yelled down right before it happened…

"I get that calm down!" I yelled back up rolling my eyes with annoyance. He grasped his controller fiercely and pressed the cross button over the New Game command of the game… Final Fantasy Ten-Two. The beginning song started.

"What can I do for you." I sang along a little. Admittedly I was a tad embarrassed, but it's not like someone was watching right? This is when things started going downhill words were muted only the word, "You", would make it out of the speakers from the back of my television. The screen went blurry.

"What the hell?" I walked up to the screen now black and white static. This was my first mistake… I poked the screen in rage then with lightning speed I was there. Standing right in front of Paine and Rikku and I could hear the snarky remarks of Leblanc in the distance.

"Move." Snapped Paine angered as usual. This is when I realize I'm starting to get weird looks from the two. I'm still in my blue jeans and red American Eagle zip up sweatshirt and socks, but I was animated.

"Well um hi I'm Max umm this is a little strange, but there are going to be some goons coming after you, and I have nothing to defend myself with…So yeah…" I was only thinking about a weapon if I was supposed to make it in this world that is what I needed. "

We don't have time for this." Paine glared at me "Rikku." She said jerking her head upward and running off. Rikku ran off and looked back at me the entire time she ran away until turning the corner. I sat down and figured my situation was hopeless. That was when I noticed a glinting blue object he crawled on all fours toward it. It was a Blue Ring an item allowing the one wearing it to cast the black magic spell of Water.

"Thank god." I gasped to myself slipping the ring on my ring finger. I felt a rush go through me I felt hydrated and powerful. I gasped as the rush went through my body. I wasn't scared now well yes I was, but I ran around the corner after the two girls I had only seen in video games. There were two goons there waiting for me the moment I rounded the corner. "Water!" I yelled stretching my arms out and spreading my fingers outward, and sure enough the two goons were engulfed in a riptide of water.

I heard the ugly "Ah!" the goons let out as they're bodies disappeared. I ran on in my socks in pursuit of the girls. "Wait up!" I yelled and sprinted after them feeling the hard stone walk below my feet. "First thing to do get some shoes…" I said and sprinted on rounding yet another corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Goons

From all the let's plays on YouTube I'd seen I knew there was going to be some fighting in store for me. I rounded the corner just to see another two goons waiting this time I wasn't prepared though. One ran at me and aimed his blade for my eye. I just sat down allowing my vision to be spared. "The only thing you're going to be cutting today is umm." Crap I need a better pun I thought to myself "You know what screw you. Water!" The riptide engulfed the goon spitting him out just so he could yell "Ah!" fall over, and disappear. I charged the second goon and just ran around him not wanting another fight. I heard slow and steady footsteps behind me. "Logos." I whispered under my breath and ran behind a wooden crate to hide. The footsteps faded and I could hear Rikku yelling, but not clear enough to understand what she was saying. I heard the gasp of a female and heard faster footsteps running now. "Yuna!" I exclaimed to myself and began to sprint after her. Gunshots could be heard now loud and clear in the distance. I sprinted up to find the girls fighting Logos and Ormi. Ormi let out his laugh.

"AUHAHUA!" he boomed.

"Water!" I yelled engulfing the two in a riptide and the landing on their butts and standing up. Slowly everybody turned towards me.

"Outta' here kid!" Yelled Ormi.

"Water!" That seemed to be the only thing I could say. The two were once again engulfed in water, but didn't fall down. Yuna took a shot at Ormi hitting him in the arm.

"I'm sorry boss.." He said shaming himself and running off. Rikku ran behind Logos and slashed him with her knives twice tearing his coat with every slash.

"It cannot be!" He exclaimed and ran off.

"That's quite enough sniveling boys." I heard the snooty voice and saw Yuna, accept it wasn't Yuna it was Leblanc. I spotted the Garment Grind Hanging down from the back of her belt. I ran behind her and took it from her right as Riku finished saying

"Give back Yunies Garment Grid right now!" She scolded.

"Hey I got it!" I yelled to the Gull Wings I saw the grid and three spheres.

"Hey you little brat!" yelled Leblanc.

I forced my hand down on the Grid and just like that I was transformed. Everybod turned to see me now a thief I had two knives like Rikku's except green. I wasn't wearing a bikini either I was wearing dark green tunic with baggy yellow cargo pants and green lace up sneakers. I readied my knives and ran to the gull wings handing Yuna the Garment Grid. "You're going down!" I yelled running at Leblanc.


End file.
